


Teambuilding

by octopuppy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Locker Room, M/M, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 04:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopuppy/pseuds/octopuppy
Summary: Sakura forgets her work badge at the training grounds after a session with her team.





	Teambuilding

Nothing her teammates did was gentle. 

From the way Sasuke forcefully wrapped the handles of his kunai, with sudden, deliberate movements and the quick tear of the tape with his teeth to the way he looked at others; intensely, dark eyes sharp with something she couldn’t read. 

Naruto was no better. He yelled when he spoke, and he spoke quite a lot. He was brash and, at times, obnoxious. He served as a foil to Sasuke only in their demeanors. Their intensity was unmatched by anyone else, and often it was directed at each other.

Sakura had seen it many times over the years. They were her teammates, after all. First it would start as a small squabble, and sometimes (rarely) it would fizzle there. Other times, it would evolve into an altercation. Destruction of campsites was hardly unheard of when it came to missions with those two.

One such squabble had happened that evening at the training grounds. It had escalated into furious sparring and Sakura, already sore, had taken it as her cue to leave. She’d made it halfway home before she realized she’d forgotten her hospital ID in the communal locker room. With an exasperated huff, she turned heel to retrieve it.

The training grounds were deserted. Sakura supposed the boys had already left, but as she entered the locker room, she was surprised to see Sasuke pinned against the wall, eyes screwed shut, shirt collar pulled down by a tanned hand.

Sakura raised a hand to her mouth, face flushing as she watched Naruto plant a kiss just under Sasuke’s ear, then another lower, trailing downward to bite his neck. Sasuke jumped and hissed,

“Your teeth are sharp, idiot,”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry…”

Naruto apologized repeatedly, words becoming unintelligible as he gently kissed the bite mark over and over again. Sakura was frozen in her tracks, unable to move or look away. She watched as Sasuke subtly tilted his chin towards Naruto, who immediately took the bait, capturing the other’s lips in a fevered kiss. Her heart leapt in her chest when she heard Sasuke moan lowly; she had outgrown her girlish crush but had to admit seeing him like this was dizzying. 

And wrong. 

She edged toward the door before she froze again, surprised.

Naruto was shorter than Sasuke by a few inches but had the other boy pressed against the wall, one hand gripping his chin to tilt his pale face downward. He pulled back from Sasuke’s reddened neck to look him in the face. 

“Say it to me,” Naruto coaxed, but Sasuke did not react, eyes still closed. “Come on, Sasuke. Say it.”  
Naruto nipped Sasuke’s adam’s apple and he jerked slightly, cheekbones blushing a bright red.

“I love you,” Sasuke whispered so quietly she almost didn’t catch it. Her breath caught in her throat.

_What_ did he say?

Naruto let out a low, somewhat embarrassed chuckle against Sasuke’s ear and the paler man shivered. 

“Say it again,” Naruto’s voice was low and caught Sakura off guard. Sasuke’s brow furrowed slightly and she knew he wanted to disobey, but for some reason…

“I love you,” Sasuke ground out, sounding annoyed.

“Aww, Sasuke, don’t sound like that,” Naruto whined against Sasuke’s cheek. “Say it again.”

He started another trail of kisses down from Sasuke’s pink face down to his collarbone and sucked hard, drawing out a soft gasp.

“I love you, Naruto.”

Sasuke’s voice was softer than Sakura could ever remember hearing it. Naruto let out a breathy laugh that made Sasuke’s mouth quirk into a subtle smile as Naruto kissed its corner. 

“I love you so much,” he finally responded, raspy voice thick with emotion.

As Naruto leaned in and kissed Sasuke again, one dark eye flickered open. Sasuke looked at her coolly; he did not seem surprised, as if he had known she was there the entire time. Of course he had. They were all elite shinobi. Only someone as prone to distraction as Naruto could go without noticing her chakra presence in the heat of the moment. Shame washed over her as she backed out of the locker room without her badge. She could come back in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone gets mad at Sakura for being a voyeur, this only took place over the span of like 15 seconds so I get it, it could happen.
> 
> Wrote this quick and easy so I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
